His Favourite Lesson
by QueenRiley
Summary: Ziggy learned more in prison than just how to cook...


Despite his best efforts, Dr. K wouldn't come back to the kitchen area for his cooking lesson. He hadn't even planned much, not really. It was going to be an easy breakfast and it would do her good to broaden her horizons. But apparently spending that time with him was just too much for her and she refused. Knowing he had seven other hungry mouths to feed, Ziggy went back into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

Having been the cook for the rangers for the past few months, and the cartel before them, he was able to work on autopilot and let his mind wander. He'd actually lucked out with his prison stay. He'd learned to cook and, being a member of the Scorpion Cartel, he was able to avoid some of the nastier fates of the lower or non-mafia inmates. He was protected; from the other cartels anyway.

The military being in charge was only an illusion in the seedy underworld of the prison system. The cartels really ran things down there and they had an interesting system set up. He'd been placed almost immediately on the chow line and had been taken under the wing of the head cook, a nice but startlingly beefy man by the rather unfortunate name of Shannon. Shannon had been one of the first Scorpions to end up in the Corinth prison. He'd quickly taken over and, because he had a fondness for the boyish looking young men, took an immediate protection of Ziggy.

One of the first lessons Ziggy learned was to not piss off your protector. He might demand things you didn't necessarily want to do, but to refuse would leave you to the mercy of the other cartels and they liked to do far worse things than just hit you. Ziggy only made the mistake once and, with proper payment, Shannon had forgiven him.

Luckily, Ziggy was a fast learner. He listened to everything Shannon told him and everything that Shannon didn't. He was able to pick up signals quickly and change things according to what he could intuit from his new friend. Shannon taught him how to survive, how to cook, and how to pick out the most powerful people and ally himself with them. He was small. He was slight. He wasn't a fighter. He needed protection and Shannon taught him how to find it and keep it.

He also learned that feelings and attraction were a bonus. Sure, it was great if you could be physically attracted to the man protecting you, but if he, or men in general, just weren't your type, well there were coping mechanisms for that. Ziggy had to learn them with Shannon, but the other inmates under Shannon's protection, well luckily most of them were right up his alley. And luckily Shannon liked to watch them practice.

Of all he was taught, he enjoyed the cooking, but he held most closely the lessons in pleasing men. By the end of his first month, Ziggy had mastered the art of sucking a man off. He'd figured out all the tricks he liked, and then turned that around on Shannon and his fellow inmates. He could tease and hold off an orgasm or he could get down to business and be quick and dirty. He could be gentle or rough, use his tongue or keep it tucked down. He knew when to use his teeth and where. He could adjust mid-blowjob if he needed to. He learned to swallow without tasting, but to savour when he wanted. He became Shannon's favourite little lollipop boy.

It helped that Ziggy, unlike some of the others, actually enjoyed it. Maybe not so much with Shannon himself, but he was attracted enough to men that it wasn't off-putting. He enjoyed the pleasure he could give, the satisfaction. They let go for him and it gave him a power he had never had before. Shannon might have been in charge of all the kitchen boys, but Ziggy was secretly in charge of Shannon. He could get anything he wanted whenever he wanted it just by dropping to his knees. And if he could talk a man into letting him go down on him, even once, he would have an ally for life.

Lost in thought, he hadn't realized he'd completely finished preparing breakfast and was just staring at the plates until Summer came up and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He startled out of it and looked down as the others came and quickly grabbed some food.

"Where'd you go, Ziggy?" Summer asked, chuckling. He smiled wistfully.

"Oh, just remembering some of the other wonderful things I learned in prison." Dr. K glared at him as she scurried off with her plate. She obviously didn't approve of his sordid past. Once the others had taken plates and scattered around the garage, Dillon walked up beside him for his portion.

"Care to demonstrate one of those lessons?" he asked before walking off towards the bedrooms. Ziggy smiled conspiratorially. He put his still full plate into the refrigerator. He could eat breakfast later. He caught Scott out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll be in my bunk," he said and trotted off after Dillon. Feelings were a bonus, and he was definitely attracted to Dillon, but mostly he was just happy that he could put his talents to use. After all, it was his favourite lesson.


End file.
